Mãi Mãi Về Sau
by thkq1997
Summary: Đôi Khi, Hạnh Phúc Mãi Mãi Về Sau Không Tồn Tại. [ Elsa ] [ One - Shot ] [ Vietnamese ]


**Mãi Mãi Về Sau**

Nắng ấm len lỏi qua những tán lá vàng của mùa thu, con đường được rải đầy với những chiếc lá cuối thu, làm nên một tấm thảm vàng cho bất chợt người nào đó đi qua.

Làn gió se lạnh chợt vụt qua, tạo nẹn một cơn lốc lá nhỏ, nhưng chẳng mấy ai để ý, họ cứ vô tình bước đi, lo lằng về cuộc sống qua ngày của họ, và những cơn lốc nhỏ cứ lặng lẽ thổi, và thời gian cứ lặng lẽ trôi.

Và cô ấy ngồi đó, trên chiếc ghế đen đã sờn theo thời gian, hai đôi mắt chăm chú vào cuốn sách, nhưng đầu của cô lại suy nghĩ đến chuyện khác, và ngồi đó, lặng lẽ, nhẹ nhàng để thời gian trôi đi với cuốn sách trên tay.

Thu đến, rồi lại đi

Con đường từng được phủ với lá vàng và những cơn lốc vui vẻ chơi đùa với nhau, những tán lá vàng nhảy theo điệu nhạc của cơn gió đi qua, nay chỉ còn một màu trắng bao phủ, con đường bỗng trở nên lạnh lẽo, chỉ còn những cơn mưa tuyết bất chợt đi qua.

Nhưng cái lạnh lẽo ấy chưa bao giờ ảnh hưởng đến cô, và cô ấy vẫn ngồi đó, trên chiếc ghế đen sờn với một cuốn sách khác trên tay, một câu chuyện khác trên tay.

Đôi khi, đọc sách mà cô ấy cũng chằng để ý gì đến nội dung, chỉ có những suy nghĩ mơ màng ở một đâu đó bỗng tràn về một cách tự nhiên.

Kí ức bỗng tràn về…..

Nhiều mùa Thu trước, cô gái tóc vàng, pha trộn với màu trắng tựa như tuyết, thay vì một cuốn sách với một câu chuyện về phương xa, lại cầm trên tay những hiệp ước, những hợp đồng lợi nhuận về trao đổi hàng hóa và những giấy tờ chính trị, bước những bước chân nhẹ nhàng dọc theo hành lang vô tận, dẫn đến phòng hội đồng của một vương quốc ở Na – Uy.

Hội đồng của vương quốc Arendelle đang đợi cô sau cánh cửa lớn, như thường ngày họ vẫn triệu tập cô để bàn về những vấn đề trong nội bộ vương quốc, và các vấn đề ngoại giao với các nước khác.

Cô ấy đeo trên đầu vương miện bằng kim cương đá quý, biểu tượng của quyền lực, nhưng thuế của người dân mới là lí do tại sao cô có nó, người dân tin tưởng vào cô, và hội đồng Arendelle là tiếng nói của người dân trong nội bộ chính quyền.

Và cô, nữ hoàng mới đăng quang của Arendelle, sau ''sự kiện'' nho nhỏ ấy, cô vẫn đang cố lấy lại lòng tin của người dân ở vương quốc nhỏ bé này.

Đôi khi những ánh mắt từ thành viên trong hội đồng nhìn xuống cô như đang có ý định kết tôi cô, chờ đợi cho đến khi cô phạm sai lầm, một số khác thì lại sợ, vì cô không như người bình thường.

Không người bình thường nào có thể kiểm soát băng và tuyết theo ý muốn, trừ người đang bước vào qua cánh cửa, và ngồi xuống.

Một số khác, không tin tưởng vào cô, vì một lí do khá là đơn giản, cô còn quá trẻ để trị vì một vương quốc, nhưng cho đến bây giờ, cô ấy vẫn làm tốt, nhưng chưa đủ tốt để thu phục lòng tin của toàn bộ hội đồng.

Cô ấy lật tập giấy ra, chuẩn bị cho một ngày tranh luận mới, một bộ óc trẻ và thiếu kinh nghiệm có thể bì vùi dập giữa những bộ óc già và khôn ngoan, nhưng bộ óc của cô, trẻ thì đúng, thiếu kinh nghiệm, tất nhiên, nhưng không để các bộ óc khác điều khiển mình, cô suy nghĩ, và sử dụng các ý kiến có thể giúp ích cho vương quốc.

Suốt 3 năm, hội đồng này lãnh đạo vương quốc thay mặt cho cô vì cô chưa đủ tuổi trị vì, nhưng bây giờ thời gian đã khác, cho dù hội đồng có thích hay là không.

''Thưa nữ hoàng Elsa, chúng thần đã bàn bạc, và quyết định xin thưa chuyện này với người'' một thành viên của hội đồng tên Joseph lên tiếng, và một ngày mới trong công việc điều hành vương quốc của Elsa, nữ hoàng của Arendelle đã bắt đầu.

''Vâng? Nói đi'' Elsa nói, và xếp tay của cô trên tập giấy, mắt tập trung vào Joseph.

''Là về công chúa Anna, thưa nữ hoàng'' Bỗng nhiên có gì đó như nỗi sợ run lên trong giọng của người đàn ông có bộ râu nón trước mặt nữ hoàng.

Elsa bỗng nhiên cứng người trước cái tên của công chúa, và tất cả các ánh mắt trong phòng đều tập trung lằng nghe.

''Chuyện công chúa Anna, sẽ cưới một người dân thường, làm chúng thần lo ngại, thưa nữ hoàng, chúng thần lo là….''

''ý ông có nghĩa là gì hả Joseph?'' Hai bàn tay cô xếp chặt vào nhau, và ánh mắt như một mũi tên đi xuyên qua thành viên đang run rẩy.

''Chuyện công chúa Anna cưới một tên dân đen …..sẽ gây ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến dòng máu hoàng gia, nếu trong trường hợp nữ hoàng lẫn công chúa Anna...không còn ở đây và người không có con, thì con của cô ấy và tên dân đen sẽ lên làm người trị vì vương quốc, làm vấy bẩn dòng máu hoàng gia….thưa nử hoàng'' Joseph lẩy bẩy nói, và cố né ánh mắt của người trị vì, và cố dùng ánh mắt của mình để ra hiệu cần sự ủng hộ từ những thành viên khác.

Nhưng, điều nữ hoàng nói làm ông ngạc nhiên.

''Vậy các ông nghĩ ta nên làm gì?''

Joseph từ từ nhìn lại vào đôi mắt xanh, và tiếp tục:

''Chúng ta….có thể hủy bỏ….. hôn ước của …vị công chúa, và có thể, dùng công chúa làm… cầu nối kinh tế, cầu nối của một liên minh giữa chúng ta và… một vương quốc mạnh hơn, thưa nữ hoàng''

''Và ý ông là?''

''Một cuộc hôn nhân, thưa nữ hoàng, chúng ta có thể gả cô ấy cho một ….hoàng tử vương quốc khác, vừa đảm bảo….. hòa bình, kinh tế…. phát triển, mà đồng thời giữ được dòng màu hoàng gia trong sạch…''

''Vậy, Joseph, và cả các ông nữa, để tôi hỏi các ông một câu, các ông có coi Anna, như là một còn người, hay là một món vật trao đổi?'' Elsa đứng dậy, đặt mạnh cả 2 bàn tay lên bàn

''Thưa…'' Joseph lào bào.

''Im ngay!, chúng ta trao đổi hàng hóa, để có một nền kinh tế lâu dài, bây giờ các ông hỏi tôi là tôi có nên quyết định trao đổi cả người luôn không, mà không phải là người bình thường, mà chính em gái ta, người mà ta đã bỏ ra 13 năm trốn sau cánh cửa chết tiệt đó!, và bây giờ, khi Anna sắp có hạnh phúc mà cô ấy mong muốn, hạnh phúc mà ta chưa thể nào cho cô ấy được, thì các ông bảo ta là vứt nó đi chỉ vì lợi ích của vương quốc….'' đôi mắt cô nhìn xung quanh.

''Nhưng, thưa….''

''Ta đã bảo im ngay!, ông đã nói quá đủ rồi, Kristoff sẽ mang đến cho công chúa hạnh phúc mà cô ấy hằng mong muốn, hoàng tử à?, hoàng tử nào?, bạch mã chăng?, hay các ông đã quên Hans rồi?, chúng ta sẽ không nói đến chuyện này nữa, lễ cưới của Anna vẫn sẽ tiến hành như ta đã quyết''.

''Nhưng, nếu trong trường hợp…''

''Thì ta sẽ thế thân công chúa, miễn là cô ấy hạnh phúc, thì ta sẽ sẵn sàng bỏ hạnh phúc của mình cho Anna, lấy một người ta không yêu và hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau, cuộc họp này đã kết thúc, nếu các ông không phiền'' Và bước đi, thoát khỏi căn phòng ngợp ngạt đó, cô ấy đi mà không hề quay đầu lại.

Cô lui về phòng mình sớm, và để những giọt nước mắt cô cố nén thoát ra, sao họ dám?, quyết định số phận của Anna như thế?, trong khi Elsa còn quá nhiều điều phải đền bù cho vị công chúa trẻ, mà họ lại yêu cầu cô, nữ hoàng, hi sinh một con chốt trên bàn cờ của mình vì một lợi ích tốt hơn, nhưng không, họ không có quyền làm thế, họ không hiểu nỗi đau của cô, trong suốt 13 năm ròng ngồi cô khóc một mình sau cánh cửa đóng kín, cầu rằng Anna sẽ quên cô đi, nhưng bất kể Elsa đi đâu, Anna vẫn đưa cô về nhà, và ôm chặt cô trong vòng tay ấm, không để Elsa thoát khỏi vòng tay của mình một lần nữa.

Cho dù sao đi nữa, Anna vẫn sẽ có hạnh phúc của mình, cho dù Elsa phải hi sinh hạnh phúc của chính cô để đạt được điều đó.

''Elsa?, Chúng ta chuẩn bị đi nhé?, Elsa?'' Bất chợt một giọng nói vang sau cánh cửa nơi nữ hoàng đang tựa lưng vào, nó như gợi lại những kí ức cũ, khi Anna hỏi Elsa ra ngoài chỉ để chơi, mà câu trả lời cho công chúa là sự im lặng trêu người, nhưng bây giờ là khác, Elsa sẽ không giữ bất kì cánh cửa nào ngăn cách cô và Anna nữa, không bao giờ lần nữa.

Cô cố nén lại tiếng ngất, và cố nén một nụ cười, hôm nay, Anna sẽ là một cô dâu, một người phụ nữ, nhưng trước khi cưới thật, thì Anna, sẽ được gả cho Kristoff, theo phong tục của thạch yêu, như thạch yêu đã cố làm khi lần đầu họ gặp Kristoff và Anna với nhau.

''Chị ra ngay!...''

''Con… đồng ý'' Anna nói mà không thể kìm nén được nụ cười trên môi.

''Vậy ta tuyên bố 2 con chính thức là vợ chồng thạch yêu, con có thể hôn cô dâu'' Cliff nói, gấp cuốn sách trong tay lại, và nhìn nụ hôn ấm áp của Kristoff dành cho Anna ngay tại cái bệ thờ nho nhỏ mà hội thạch yêu đã làm, đồng thời quẹt đi giọt nước mắt.

Elsa và Grand Pabbie, đứng với nhau, và cảm thấy hạnh phúc bay tung tăng trong gió, và các bài hát lạ lùng của người thạch yêu vang lên, cùng với tiếng cười của vị công chúa cùng người chồng mới cưới.

Elsa chỉ cười mỉm, nhưng trong lòng như pháo hoa đêm năm mới, cuối cùng vị nữ hoàng trẻ cũng có thể nhìn và nghe thấy nụ cười đó, sau 13 năm xa cách, và đêm nay, là một đêm sẽ được nhớ mãi.

Bỗng Pabbie, vị thạch yêu già ra hiệu cho cô găp ông ở bìa rừng, đi xa khỏi bữa tiệc, sự lúng túng thể hiện rõ trên mặt Elsa.

''Ta có chuyện cần nói với con, Elsa'' Có gì đó nặng nề trong giọng của vị thạch yêu già, nhưng Elsa vẫn chú ý lắng nghe.

''Ta đã bao giờ nói với con, từ đâu mà con có sức mạnh này không?''

''Chưa ạ''

''Tốt nhất là, Anna không nên biết chuyện này, trái tim của công chúa đã mảnh mai lắm rồi, ta e rằng….ta không biết nữa'' Pabbie nhìn lên các vì sao đang tỏa sáng trên bầu trời đêm tĩnh mịch, đồng thời lấy một hơi thật sau để nói những điều mà rất khó nói.

Rồi vị thạch yêu già nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đang trong chờ và lên tiếng.

''Con được sinh ra, vào một ngày trời bão tuyết rất to, nhưng các thầy thuốc nói là con, sẽ không sống nổi qua mùa đông, vì con quá yếu, nên đức vua, và hoàng hậu, vì lo cho sinh mạng của người kế thừa ngai vị, tức là con, họ đã tìm đến một thứ, mà không biết được rằng, cái giá phải trả rất đắt''

Elsa bỗng lặng người đi, không biết phải nói gì, mà chỉ có thể nghe tiếp, với trái tim nặng trĩu, 2 bàn tay đan vào nhau.

''Họ tìm đến một vị thầy phù thủy, vì họ quá tuyệt vọng, đưa con đi ngay trong đêm bão tuyết lớn, họ quá tuyệt vọng, nên đã nhờ vị phù thủy ấy dùng đến phép thuật để cứu sống con''

''Nhưng họ không biết được rằng, phép thuật nào đều cũng có cái giá của nó, vị phù thủy biết điều ấy, nên lặng lẽ tiễn biệt 2 vị hoàng gia, và rời đi ngay hôm đó, nhận ra rằng điều ông ta vừa làm có thể dẫn đến cái chết của ông ta nếu bố mẹ con biết ông ta đã phải dùng đến loại phép màu gì''

''Nó đã cứu sống con, nhưng nó đã chia cách con, với em gái con, trong suốt 13 năm, nhưng ta e rằng, lần tiếp theo, sẽ là vĩnh viễn, con… sẽ không bao giờ gặp lai Anna nữa….'' giọng ông phai đi, tay giữ chặt cây gậy trên tay.

''Phép màu đó, đi kèm với sự bất tử Elsa à….nó đã đóng băng trái tim con, giữ cho nó đập mãi mãi''2 bàn tay bằng đá của Pabbie nắm chặt lấy cây gậy.

Elsa lặng người đi, 2 đầu gối đã khụy xuống tự lúc nào, và băng giá bắt đầu hình thành nơi có vị nữ hoàng đang nhỏ những giọt nước mắt lạnh, bỗng nhiên những kí ức cũ tràn về, như một cái đê bi nước đánh sập.

''Ta xin lỗi, Elsa, lần này ta e, ta không thể giúp con được…..'' Pabbie run rẩy nói, và đặt bàn tay mình lên vai của Elsa, cố an ủi cô, nhưng đôi khi, an ủi thôi chưa đủ.

Có lẽ số phận của Elsa, không phải là một số phận kết thúc với những cái ôm và nụ hôn, mà kết thúc bằng những đắng cay và đau khổ, hoặc nó chẳng bao giờ kết thúc, số phận của cô, bây giờ là mãi mãi về sau.

Đôi khi kết thúc có hậu không tồn tại, đôi khi mơ ước về một cái kết thúc có hậu ở đâu đó, nhưng thật ra, nó chỉ là một ước mơ trong cuộc sống đầy vị đắng này, nó chỉ là một tương lai do chính chúng ta tạo ra, và kết thúc có hậu, chỉ diễn ra khi chúng ta sẵn sang từ bỏ thế giới này.

Và đi tiếp….

Thu đi, rồi lại về, đông tới, rồi lại đi, lá vàng cứ vô tình rơi, tuyết cứ lạnh lùng bị thổi đi với cơn gió bất chợt của tháng 12.

Cuối thu, đông tới, đông lại tàn, Xuân lại tới, đem lại một mở đầu mới, và cũng lại đi, hạ qua…..

70 năm trước, vào một ngày mùa hạ đẹp trời, một công chúa hát bài hát về hi vọng và tự do, mong muốn tìm được hạnh phúc qua cái nhìn đầu tiên, một hoàng hậu mang đầy những nỗi sầu, mong muốn được giấu mình khỏi thế giới, khóa hết tất cả những cánh cửa, và sống một mình với trái tim băng giá đến hết cuộc sống này.

70 năm trước, một cô công chúa ngây thơ đã đòi lấy một người cô mới gặp, một hoàng hậu bao trùm bởi lo lắng và nỗi sợ, và sự hối hận khi thấy em gái mình lẻn loi qua đám đông, tránh xa khỏi mình, và quay lại.

''Em đã làm gì với chị hả?, tại sao chị cứ xa lánh em?''

Câu hỏi đó đã đâm xuyên từng khúc ruột của Elsa, phải hỏi ngược lại là chị đã làm gì với em?, chứ tại sao em lại nghĩ là do em?, tất cả đều là do chị, do chị mà chúng ta phải cách biệt suốt 13 năm đầy nước mắt và đau khổ, khi em khóc, chị không có ở đó để lau nước mắt của em, khi em cười, chị không ở đó để làm em cười lớn hơn.

Khi em trưởng thành, chị không ở đó để chứng kiến, và bây giờ, em chuẩn bị lấy một người đàn ông em mới quen, và không một lí nào mà chị không đồng ý cả, tất cả chị muốn là em được hạnh phúc.

Nhưng đồng thời chị không muốn em có những nỗi hối hận khi đã quyết định sai sau này, chị không muốn thấy em khóc một lần nào nữa.

Chỉ có hi vọng cả nhà ta sẽ lại ở bên nhau, và nụ cười tinh nghịch của em, giúp chị chịu đựng được suốt 13 năm, 13 mùa xuân đã qua chị đã dành ra để học cách kiểm soát lời nguyền này, thay vì ra ngoài và chơi với em.

Nhưng chị không thể, và em còn quá trẻ để hiểu.

Bây giờ cũng vậy, nhưng chị đã sai, em đã sẵn sàng đi tới cuối thế giới chỉ để tìm chị, mang chị về nhà trong vòng tay của em, và cho chị tình yêu mà chị luôn muốn có, và tình yêu, lại chính là lời giải mà suốt bao năm chị không biết, chỉ lo giấu đi, đừng để lộ ra, đừng để cho thế giới thấy, đó là tất cả những gì chị biết, nhưng em đã giúp chị, em, chính em, là lời giải mà mấy lâu nay chị đã tìm kiếm.

Em đã tìm được hạnh phúc của mình qua một người đàn ông mà em thật sự yêu, cả đầu óc lẫn con tim, và em hoàn toàn xứng đáng điều đó, cho dù họ có nói gì về cuộc hôn nhân của em, chị không quan tâm, chị không cần biết họ nói cái gì, chỉ cần biết là em luôn nở nụ cười đó trên môi, mãi mãi.

Nhưng mãi mãi, không thể áp dụng được với em, em chỉ là một con người bình thường, sống một cuộc đời tươi đẹp và hạnh phúc như chị và em đều mong muốn, nhưng em lại không có một trái tim băng giá như chị, khi chị ngồi đây, còn trẻ như mới bước qua tuổi 21, còn em là một cụ già, nằm trên giường chờ đợi thời gian đưa mình đi.

70 năm, thời gian qua nhanh thật, mới đó mà đã 70 mùa thu đã tàn.

Chị cố dành thật nhiều thời gian cho em, xây người tuyết cùng em dù chị đang phải trị vì cả một vương quốc, ăn thật nhiều Sô Cô La ( Chocolate ) và cười với em khi thời gian cứ lặng lẽ trôi, và nó cứ lặng lẽ và vô tình mang em đi.

Nhiều đêm chị khóc một mình dưới ánh trăng, nguyền rủa số phận nghiệt ngã của mình, trong khi trên môi em nằm bên chị vẫn nở một nụ cười.

Chị không thể chết dù chị cố muốn, nhưng em lại có thể, và chị không thể cản được, không phép màu nào có thể ngăn cản được cái chết, ngoại trừ của chị, và đó là một cái giá quá đắt để trả.

Em nhìn chị, với ánh mắt của một bầu trời xanh, tay chị giữ chặt tay em và từng dòng nước mắt cứ tuôn ra như một ngọn thác, ngoài trời, mưa cũng nhè nhẹ rơi lộp bộp trên cửa sổ, những làn gió nhẹ lẻn loi qua mái tóc xỏa xuống của Elsa.

Em biết mình sẽ ra đi, em biết mình sẽ được gặp bố mẹ sớm thôi, và em cũng đã sẵn sang bỏ chị lại một mình, em biết mình sẽ chết, nhưng em không sợ, em chỉ cười và nói và chị chỉ biết nén cười và lằng nghe, em quá lạc quan, em không sợ bất kì thứ gì.

Như em biết chị sắp khóc lần nữa, em nắm chặt tay chị hơn, và lấy tay kia của mình từ từ chỉ lên trái tim của chị, và thì thầm.

''Hãy nhớ về em, như em đã nhớ về chị, em… không đi đâu hết đâu, em vẫn sẽ luôn ở đây, ngay đây, ….nếu chị nhớ về em, như em sẽ mang kí ức về chị, về chúng ta, về gia đình của chúng ta, đến cho bố mẹ, chắc họ sẽ vui lắm…''

''Chị à…..đừng, đừng khóc, hãy sống tiếp…vì em, vì gia đình chúng ta, cả nhà ta không có ai đặc biệt cả, nhưng chị, chị là một điều rất đặc biệt, một không hai, và em tự hào là em gái của một vị nữ hoàng nhân hậu, hiền lành và có thể tạo những người tuyết đẹp nhất thế giới''

''Cho dù, lúc đầu chúng ta xa cách, nhưng rồi chúng ta vẫn tìm thấy nhau, chà….mới đó mà đã….lâu lắm rồi nhỉ, em có con, chị vẫn cứ dõi theo, ngắm nhìn gia đình chúng ta lớn dần, lâu lắm rồi chị nhỉ?''

''Hình như là hôm nay thì phải, ngày chị đăng quang..., và biến vương quốc ta thành xứ sở mùa đông, hì hì…''

Nước mắt cứ tuôn lặng lẽ, chỉ có những tiếng nấc và sự im lăng trêu người còn đọng lại trong không trung.

''Hãy xây… người tuyết với em… lần cuối nhé…em sẽ không hỏi nữa đâu….''

Mỗi giọt nước mắt là một ngọn thác nước tuôn trào, những trái tim trong phòng thắt lại, và trái tim Elsa dường như muốn tự xé toạt chính nó ra, khi bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay của người đang nằm, chặm rãi nâng lên, cùng với tay kia, vương lên không trung, băng tuyết tự đâu ra tập trung vế lại tay của nữ hoàng, và từ từ hình thành một người tuyết giữa trời, với chiếc mũi cà rốt cam cam và nụ cười tinh nghịch.

Và đặt nó vào 2 lòng bàn tay của công chúa đang ngủ yên, một giấc ngủ bình yên, mãi mãi về sau, gấp chú người tuyết nhỏ gọn gẽ, và để cho những giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ tuôn ra một lần nữa.

Trên môi Anna nở một nụ cười…

Rồi thực tại lại ùa về, nơi có con đường tuyết và chiếc công viên đen sờn….

Hôm nay là ngày 24/12, ngày đông chí, gần 200 năm trước, một công chúa đã được sinh ra vào một đêm đông chí đầy bão tuyết.

Nước mắt chỉ còn một giọt lẻ loi chảy, ánh mắt xanh dương của cô nhìn lên trời cao thăm thẵm, và trong tay cô không còn cuốn sách, mà là một cây nến làm từ tuyết.

Cô châm lửa cho nó, và nhìn vào ngọn lửa đang nhảy múa tung tăng trong cơn gió mùa đông, và thì thầm.

''Mừng sinh nhật…Elsa….''.


End file.
